Copain imaginaire ( ou pas)
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Andy vit sa petite vie paisible avec sa mère et son frère en région parisienne . Mais un jour on lui tire dessus et elle reste dans le coma pendant trois jours et à son réveil elle apprend qu'elle va être protégé par Jigmé , un jeune gay qui est loin d'être une personne sachant veiller sur quelqu'un ... Fic délirante sur la Why Tea Fam et avec en prime des couples de tous genre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Ange gardien … Vous avez dit «Ange Gardien»!?

Coucou les gens voici ma nouvelle fic ( oui la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'en faire plusieurs en même temps ça a foiré même cette fois je vais y arriver!)

J'ai décidé de la faire sur la Why Tea Fam car j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas sur eux et que je pense que ce sont des excellents Youtubers ( enfin c'est mon avis perso ) qui mérite d'avoir des fics sur eux comme tous les autres .

Attention il va avoirs de nombreux clichés au débuts de l'histoire mais rassurez vous j'ai pour habitude de faire évoluer mes personnages et ceux de cette fics feront partis de ceux qui évolueront ,surtout dans le bon sens donc si vous êtes patients vous ne verres plus de clichés dans cette histoires .

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

Andy regarda distraitement par la fenêtre et observa les nuages gris qui cachaient le beau soleil qu'elle aimait tant . Une chose était certaines: Elle détestait l'hiver . Il faisait froid , moche , et elle galérait pour trouver des vêtements beaux et qui maintenaient chaud . La seule chose positive qu'elle pouvait accorder à l'hiver c'était Noël … Et peut être le Nouvel An , parce qu'on lui donnait des cadeaux et de l'argent pour s'acheter des fringues et du maquillage.

Par contre elle adorait l'été , il faisait beau , chaud , et en plus elle trouvait de magnifiques vêtements qui mettaient en valeur son maquillage ses beaux cheveux blonds et son beau corps bronzé . Et aussi …

Ce maudit réveil sonna un quart d'heure en retard comme d'hab … Elle savait même pas pourquoi elle le gardait alors qu'il ne lui servait strictement à rien . En plus il avait coupé court à son doux rêve d'été … Qui ne sera pas de retour avant 8 mois … Que la vie est cruelle .

«Andy! Réveil toi et prépare c'est l'heure!» S'exclama sa mère

« Ouais … J'y vais … » Gronda la jeune fille

Elle se décidé à éteindre son foutu réveil et à s'habiller pour le lycée .

Une fois cela fait elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre son petit déjeuner , elle ne devait surtout pas grossir , et sortit de son immeuble et pensant à qui elle pourrait bien draguer aujourd'hui …

« Pourquoi pas Jimmy … il est plutôt mignon .. » Pensa t-elle

Bon c'était le copain de sa seule amie , Nadine , mais bon on a bien le droit de s'amuser quand on est jeune et jolie comme elle .

Elle était au l'autre bout de la rue quand soudain elle entendit des coups de feux provenant de derrière . Elle se retourna et sentit quelqu'un la pousser à gauche . Elle percuta et mur de plein fouet et entendit un autre coup de feu .

« Espèce de connard .. » Gronda une voix masculine à côté d'elle

« Dis bonne nuit .. » Répondit un autre homme

Autre coup de feu ...

Elle n'eût pas le temps de voir grand chose elle sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête et elle perdit connaissance .

Quand elle se réveilla enfin elle était dans une chambre dans les tons blancs et bleus .. canard! «Beurk …» Fit -elle dégoûtée

Elle se leva difficilement et se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit .

Elle jeta un coup à une espèce de calendrier bizarre et vit que c'était le … 24 novembre!

« J'ai dormi pendants trois jours?! »S'exclama t-elle

«Alors mademoiselle on fait des vocalises » Demanda une voix masculine

La jeune fille leva la tête vers cette voix et vit deux personnes , un homme et une femme .

La femme , très élégante , était habillée d'un tailleur rouge et d'un chemisier noir ses longs cheveux roux avait des beaux reflets dorés qui semblaient se refléter sur ses yeux couleur océan .

L'homme quand à lui avec sa chemise blanches tachées de traces noires et son jean d'ouvrier . «Bonjour mademoiselle je suis le lieutenant Deauclair ». Lui dit la femme d'une voix douce mais ferme

«Ou suis je ..? » Fit le jeune fille

«Dans le bâtiment médical de la gendarmerie . » Répondit le Lieutenant

«Putain ça doit être dur de le dire .» Ricana son collègue en se grattant le ventre

«La ferme Du Briand. »

«Gendarmerie ..? Mais j'ai rien fait . »

«Vous avez été victime d'une fusillade , on vous a tiré dessus mais vous avez été sauvée in extremis . »

«Par … Qui? »

«Un jeune homme qui malheureusement .. » Commença Deauclair

«A crevé pour sauver ton gros cul de salo... »

«La ferme! »

«Je … Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer …? »

«Vous vous souvenez de rien? »Demanda la flic

«Coup de feu … Évanouissement … C'est tout ce dont je me souviens …» Répondit Andy

«En même temps vu que vous êtes blonde … »Fit l'autre flic

La jeune fille lui lança un regard meurtrier .

«Vous insinuez que je suis conne?! »

«T'as tout compris chérie .»

«Pourquoi vous dîtes ça?! »

«T'es blonde t'as des gros seins et t'as l'air d'une bimbo »

Andy sortit de la chambre , furieuse .

«Jeune fille! »S'exclama la flic

«Dommage … On se mate un porno? »

«Pervers! »

«Bah quoi … J'ai des besoins moi aussi . »

«Je veux même pas te répondre . »

Andy sortit de la gendarmerie énervée comme pas possible .

«Non mais oh je leur donner moi de la débile … Bouffon! »

Elle se figea aussitôt , prise de violents frissons dans tout le corps .

«Pourtant il fait pas froid …»

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien de bizarre , juste des beauf en train de faire on ne sait quoi .

«Voilà que je deviens parano … Faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner …»

Elle bouscula soudain un vieil homme qui tomba par terre .

«Vous pouvez pas faire attention putain?! »Explosa t-elle

«Mais ..Je .. Désolé ... »Balbutia le pauvre homme

«Dégage!»

L'homme 'enfuit , effrayé .

Plus loin , très loin d'ici , un groupe de personne habillés tout en toges blanche , l'observaient l'air grave .

«C'est terrible … Vraiment terrible …» Gronda l'un d'entre eux ,un jeune homme noir et l'air strict probablement le chef

«Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Patrick . »Renchérit un autre , aux traits musulman , son Second «Je veux bien mais quoi Jérémy …? »

«Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait la guider dans le droit chemin … »

Soudain un bruit d'explosion retentit et un jeune asiatique dont la toge blanche étaient parsemée de traces noires arriva toussotant .

«Jigmé … Qu'as tu encore fait?» Gronda encore une fois le chef

« Je voulais faire une expérience … Répondit le dit Jigmé Est ce qu'on peut fusionner du mascara et du vernis à ongles … »

«Crétin de chinois .» Fit l'autre

«Je suis _tibétain_! »

«On s'en fout! »

« Arrêtez! Intervint Patrick , J'ai une idée …»

Il regarda le garçon avec un air … Bizarre .

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez monsieur? »Demanda l'asiatique pas très rassuré

«T'as déjà voulu faire ange gardien? »

«J'ai déjà voulu coacher des filles laides pour qu'elles deviennent belles mais à part ça … »

«Il est désespérant .. »Grogna le second couteau

«C'est celui qui dit qui est d'abord! »

«Ca suffit! Encore un mot et je vous torture tous les deux! »

«Pardon monsieur .. »

«Jigmé .. Tu vas être l'ange gardien d'une jeune fille … Viens voir . »

D'un geste il montra un miroir qui fit apparaître l'image d'Andy en train de faire un devoir d'italien . «Qu'elle est belle … »Fit Jigmé l'air admiratif

«Oui mais c'est une vraie garce . »Fit le second couteau

«Ta gueule le rageux . »

«Il faut que tu la protège . »Reprit le Chef

«Moi je veux bien y a aucun problème! »

«Superficiel … »

«Quelque chose à dire le rageux? »

«Non c'est bon ça va aller! »

«Bon si tout est clair … »

Jigmé se trouva dans une rue qui lui était familière .

«Ah oui … C'est dans cette rue que j'ai fait l'imbécile …»

Il chercha des yeux la fenêtre de la chambre de cette fille qu'il devait protéger .

Bizarrement cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un … Mais impossible de savoir qui .

Il s'approcha un peu plus et vit qu'elle galérait toujours sur son devoir d'Italien .

« Pourtant c'est hyper facile pourtant l'Italien »

Il décida d'aller l'aider .

Andy était sur le point de péter un câble sur ce maudit devoir .

« Comment on dit « Il faut »devant un infinitif?!»

« C'est Bisogna … patate .» Répondit une voix masculine derrière elle

«Bisogna Patate bien sûr … Attends quoi?! »

Elle se retourna et vit un garçon d'asiatique à l'air bizarre qui lui fit un signe de la main

«KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!»

«Salut moi c'est Jigmé . »

Andy s'évanouit laissant le jeune homme comme un couillon .

«Euh … Je fais quoi moi?»

«Andy … Tu es là? »Demanda sa mère

Le garçon se mit à paniquer .

«Qu'est-ce que je fais qu'est-ce que je fais?!»

«Andy ..? »

«Ou... Oui ...» Fit Jigmé en imitant la voix d'Andy

«Il faut que tu te couches ma chérie. »

«Je bosse …»

«Toi bosser? C'est étonnant . »

«Bien sûr il faut qu'on tombe sur une grosse flemmarde … »

«Qu'as tu dit chérie? »

«Je fais mes devoirs pour ressembler à mes camarades . »

«Andy est un mouton Andy est un mouton!» Ricana une voix de garçon

Sûrement son frère …

«La ferme espèce de puceau!»

Gros blanc …

«Non mais comment tu parles?!» S'emporta le frère

Il voulut entrer mais Jigmé fonça vers la porte et la bloqua de tout son corps .

«Je suis nue!» Paniqua t-il

Avec sa vraie voix …

«T'es enrhumée? »Demanda sa mère

«Euh … Oui oui un peu . »

«Vais t'apporter des médocs .. »

«Oui c'est ça … »

Au bout de quelques minutes il n'entendit plus de bruit .

C'est à ce moment là qu'Andy se réveilla difficilement .

«T'as une famille de tarés … Je pairie que c'est des beaufs qui savent même pas s'habiller .»

« Que quoi … »

«T'es sur Terre ou sur Mars? »

« Dans ton cul .»

«Pas de chance je suis gay . »

«Sans blague … »

«Je dois te protéger . »

«J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège . »

«Apparemment t'es une vraie garce . »

«Je suis franche avec les autres . »

«Au fait … Je m'appelle Jigmé . »

«Moi c'est Andy .. »

«Andy! Tes médicaments! »

«Médicaments? »

«C'est rien .. »

«Andy le mouton! »

«Mon frère … Il est vraiment stupide … Comme pleins de mecs . »

Jigmé se mit en position Cristina Cordula .

« Ma chérie .. TOUS les garçons sont stupides . »

«Je te signale que tu es un mec . »

«Tous les garçons hétéro . »

«Bah oui vu que les gays ressemblent à des filles . »

«Girl Power! »

High Five .

«Oh il est déjà 1h00 faudrait que je Me couche»

Jigmé ne se fit pas prier il l'assomma l'air tout innocent.

«Je suis un gentil petit gay qui aime les bisous des garçons …»

De l'autre côté du miroir un magnifique facepalm se fit entendre .

«Il est vraiment … Euh …» Fit Patrick

«Abruti!»S 'écria Jérémy

«Fougueux . »

«Vous êtes trop magnanime Chef . »

«Si tu continues à me gonfler je risque d'être largement moins magnanime si tu vois ce que je veux dire . »

«Pardon … »

«Il faudrait peut être que .. »

«Laissons le se débrouiller » Fit une troisième personne plus loin

Un autre jeune asiatique l'air sûr de lui était allongé sur un canapé et lisait un magazine érotique .

«Mais si on le laisse faire il risque de créer une catastrophe .» Rétorqua le Second

«Moi je pense qu'au contraire il pourrait faire des choses bien .» Répondit l'asiatique

«Tu n'est pas très impartial quand il s'agit de lui Bastian . »

Le dit Bastian eût un regard mystérieux .

«Je sais .. »Souffla t-il blasé

Le lendemain Andy se réveilla à 11h00 se prépara en quatrième vitesse et fonça vers, le lycée accompagnée bien sûr de Jigmé .

«Au fait pourquoi tu dois rester avec moi?»Demanda t-elle

«C'est ma mission . »

«Tu habites où? »

«J'ai pas vraiment de maison … A proprement parler . »

«Ca c'est con … »

«Andy …?» Fit une petite voix timide

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux verts habillée de façons très simple mais classe arriva vers elle .

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nad? »Fit Andy , glaciale

«Je … Voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu … »

«J'étais occupée . »

«Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi .. »

«Rah t'es chiante . »

«Mais … »

«Lâche moi je suis occupée avec mon ami . »

«Ami …? »

«Bah oui , il s'appelle Jigmé . »

«Mais … Y a personne ici . »

« De quoi? »

Curieuse , Andy regarda derrière elle et vit Jigmé qui était en train de rigoler .

«Mais si , tu le vois pas , il est là . »Insista t-elle

«Tu sais Andy .. C'est normal d'être traumatisée avec ce qui t'es arrivé . »

«T'es au courant?»

«Oui , tout le monde est au courant et on a voulu venir te voir .»

«Les gens ce sont des chiens hypocrites . »

«Et moi …? »

«T'es pas hypocrite t'es juste un petit toutou qui me lèche les pieds . »

Et elle partit laissant la pauvre Nad complètement sous le choc .

«T'as vraiment été vache sur ce coup là . » Lui reprocha Jigmé

«Et toi pourquoi que tu m'as pas dit que les gens te voient pas. »

«J'en savais rien moi . »

«Tu me fais flipper toi tu sais . »

«Toi tu me donnes envie de vomir quand je te vois traiter ton amie de cette façon . »

«Merci du compliment . »

L'asiatique voulut répliquer mais un autre jeune homme , blond avec une légère barbe et un regard intense arriva vers Andy qui se mit à sourire .

«Salut Jimmy .» Lança t-elle avec une voix charmeuse

«Salut Andy , t'as l'air en forme . »

«Oui .. »

«J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir . . »

«Tu sais .. Je suis revenue juste pour toi . »

Jigmé fit mine de se limer les ongles de manière nonchalante .

«Bon je sais pas si t'en es consciente mais il est presque midi et c'est l'heure de déjeuner . »Dit -il d'une voix fluette

«La ferme . »Gronda la blonde

«Pardon? »Fit Jimmy l'air perdu

«Non rien … Je pensais à quelques chose de bizarre . »

«Tu penses à autre choses quand t'es avec moi? »

«Je suis désolé trésor .. »

Elle lui embrassa la joue .

«Il faut que j'y aille … On se retrouve plus tard .»

Elle partit en lui faisant tout de même un signe de la main .

«Dis donc quand c'est un mec tu es quand même plus gentille . »Fit remarquer son « Gardien »

«Pas n'importe quel mec … C'est Jimmy , je le veux et le l'aurai .»

«Mais dis donc … J'ai senti le parfum de … Nad … Sur lui . »

«Normal ils sortent ensemble . »

«Et tu veux quand même le pécho?!»

«Bah oui , il est mignon . »

«Toi il faut vraiment qu'on te corrige . »

«Mais non , pas besoin , je suis parfaite , tout le monde m'aime j'ai pas besoin de changer quoi que … »

Elle ne put finir sa tirade elle se reçu un énorme seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure .

«Dégage salope! »Cria une fille a loin

Des gens se tournèrent vers elle et se mirent à rire aux larmes .

«Ouille … Fit Jigmé avec une grimace miment la douleur , ça doit t'humilier surtout après ce que tu viens de dire …»

«Ta gueule … »Murmura Andy

Elle fonça dans les toilettes se mit dans un coin au fond et commença pleurer en silence .

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas …?»

Elle frappa le mur à côté d'elle . C'était injuste! Pendant des années elle s'était fait une image de jeunes filles modèles , belle intelligente et populaires . C'est vrai qu'elles faisait quelque crasses de temps en temps mais il y avait pire et c'était le rôle d'une jeune fille populaire de se moquer des autres et de leur faire des, coups bas … N'est ce pas?

«Andy ..? »L'interpella timidement la douce voix de Nad

«Dégage …Je vais bien lâche moi … »Gronda Andy la voix pourtant pleine de sanglot

La jeune fille arriva près d'elle prit un mouchoir l'imbiba d'eau et lui essuya le visage avec .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »Demanda l'autre étonnée

« Je me le demande moi même . »Répondit l'autre un peu froide

«T'es bête . »

«Je sais … Je sais pas ce qui me prend de vouloir t'aider . »

«Tu dois avoir pitié de moi . »

«Qui sait? »

«Je n'ai pas le droit de m'excuser … N'est-ce pas? »

« N'essaie même pas . »

Andy décida donc de se taire de poser sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et de fermer les yeux laissant son « amie » ou « toutou » on sait pas trop la sécher en silence .

« Je sens que ma tâche va être très compliquée .» Soupira Jigmé

Il entendit soudain des cris au loin et fronça les sourcils .

«Qu'est-ce qui font là eux …?»

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Échouer ou réussir telle est la question

Jigmé fonça vers la source du bruit et vit un black et un musulman qui étaient en train de se battre .

Bizarrement ils lui rappelaient tous les deux quelqu'un …

« Me dîtes pas que c'est Patrick et Jérémy!»

Il fonça vers eux mais remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas eux … Et aussi que les autres bagarreurs étaient complètement ridicules avec les pantalons de clowns et leurs chemises de cow-boys .

A cette remarque le jeune homme se mit à rire aux éclats .

«Je rêve où il nous a comparé à ces clowns?! »explosa Jérémy ( le vrai )

«En même temps en ce qui te concerne il a pas tout à fait tord . »Répondit Bastian avec un rictus amusé

«Répète ça pour voir!»

«Si le proverbe « qui aime bien châtie bien »est vraiment vrai vous devez être pédés entre vous alors … »Fit Patrick ,songeur

Gros blanc …

Il recula prudemment puis ….

«ON VA VOUS EXPLOSER LA TETE!»

Les deux autres se mirent à lui courir après dans toute la … Maison?

Ca aussi c'était un mystère encore irrésolu .

Andy s'était endormie la tête sur l'épaule de Nadia qui était restée de marbre regardant dans le vide .

« Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourrée moi?» Se demanda t-elle

Elle tourna la tête vers la belle endormie et rosit en voyant la proximité entre elles .

Elle avait un cruel dilemme : La repousser et donc prendre le risque de la réveiller et de subir sa colère ultime pendant des heures ou la laisser dormir et subir cette proximité aussi pendant des heures .

Elle entendit des bruits bizarres dans les toilettes .

Elle leva les yeux et vit des ombres .. Roses pâle .

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce trucs …?»

Soudain elle ne sentit plus du tout le poids d'Andy sur son épaule .

Un petit coup d'œil lui fit prendre conscience que la blonde n'était vraiment plus là .

Elle soupira se leva et partit à sa recherche .

Jigmé posa doucement Andy sur une chaise et coucha délicatement sa tête sur la table .

«Et dire qu'elle a l'air d'un ange … »Quand elle dort .

Il entendit une espèce de cloche bizarre retentirent et des gens entrer dans la classe .

«Attention à la bande de sauvage .»

Il s'éloigna de justesse avant de … Pas se prendre une bande de sauvage dans la gueule .

Car finalement une jeune fille fonça sur lui et lui passa au travers comme si de rien n'était .

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?» Se demanda le jeune homme

«Andy!»S'écria Jimmy en fonçant vers elle

La jeune fille ne répondit pas , trop endormie .

«Bon je vais la laisser , j'ai un truc important à régler .»

Il fonça vers … Le lieu où il était y a deux jours .

Patrick resta silencieux devant ce qu'il venait de voir .

«Il a capté . »Soupira t-il

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?» Demanda Jérémy

«Il faut tout lui raconter .» Répondit Bastian

«Lui raconter qu'il est mort?! Ca va pas la tête?!» S'écria le Second Couteau

«C'est ça ou le laisser dans le déni pendant l'éternité . »

«Je préfère encore ça . »

«T'es vraiment … »

«Taisez vous le voilà! »Intervint le Chef

Le Gay arriva et fonça directement vers Patrick .

«J'ai un truc à vous demander . »Annonça d'une voix ferme

«Tu veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive … N'est-ce pas? »

«Exactement! Pourquoi on peut pas me voir … Pourquoi les gens me passe au travers … Je suis pas un fantôme … N'est-ce pas? »

«C'est plus compliqué que ça .. »

«Comment ça? »

«Tu est mort . C'est un fait . Mais le souci c'est que tu ne devais pas mourir... Pas aussi tôt … C'est n'était pas ton heure . »

«Mon … Heure … Je comprends pas là.»

«En gros quand on vit , on a directement une durée de vie déjà écrite et le destin sait quand est-ce qu'on doit mourir . Mais le problème c'est que tu es mort à la place d'une autre .. T'es mort précipitamment ce qui a déréglé tout le système . Tu ne peux donc pas aller au paradis . »

«Et … En quoi ça a un rapport avec ce qui m'arrive . »

«T'es ni mort ni vivant t'es entre les deux . On a donc décidé de te donner une mission , si tu réussi tu redeviens un humain et tu vivras jusqu'à ce que ton heure , véritable , soit arrivée . »

«Et si j'échoue ..? »

«Tu erras jusqu'à ce que tu réussisse .. C'est aussi simple que ça . »

«Et .. C'est quoi cette mission déjà?»

«Faire d'une Bimbo … Salope on peut dire ça une personne meilleure . »

«Dis comme ça ça fait cucul la praline . »

«C'est ou ça ou tu vivras et tu mourras jamais . Tu décides quoi? »

«C'est bon je vais la faire cette putain de mission je dirais même .»

Il prit une position sexy et susurra d'une voix provocante

«Je me donnerai à fond et à corps dans cette tâche .»

Gros blanc et petit sourire en coin de Bastian .

«Allez vite au boulot! »Fit Patoche

«Oui mon général chéri!» Répondit Jigmé

Il fit une parodie sexy du salut militaire et partit en roulant du cul .

«Il prend toujours tout à la rigolade . »Siffla Jérémy entre ses dents

«C'est ça qui est drôle .» Répliqua Bastian

Patrick le regarda d'un air entendu .

En fin d'après midi Jigmé rejoignit Andy devant le portail de le lycée .

«Où est-ce que tu étais?» Demanda cette dernière

«Je suis allé voir un ami . »

«Toute l'après midi? »

«J'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire . »

«Et tu disais que tu voulais me protéger … »

Il marchèrent quelques minutes avant de voir un SDF en train de faire la manche de façon pitoyable .

L'asiatique se souvint soudain de ce que lui avait dit son Chef et lança à la jeune fille:

«Et si tu lui donnais de l'argent?»

«Donner de l'argent à un SDF?! S'étonna la Blonde Mais pourquoi?! »

« J'en sais rien moi! Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire!» Pensa Jigmé

Avant d'ajouter à voix haute:

«Ce sont des petites gentillesses qui nous rendent meilleurs .»

«Meilleurs mon cul … »

«C'est vrai que t'as deux trois grammes de cellulite un peu de sport et … »

«Je t'ai rien demandé et mon, cul est parfait!»

«C'est ce que toutes les grosses disent . »

Il se reçu un petit vent sur la tête … Ou plutôt le coup de poing qu'Andy a essayé de lui donner , en vain bien sûr .

«Merci j'avais un peu chaud . »Rigola l'asiatique

«Sale chinois … »

«Je ne suis pas chinois j'suis tibétain! »

«Ah me prends pas la tête on est pas en cours d'ethnie . »

«Ethnie? »

«Laisse tomber on va le voir ce sans abris . »

Elle se dirigea vers l'intéressé sous les yeux ébahis du jeune homme .

«Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ce que je crois ..?»

Non … Impossible , c'est une bimbo … Les bimbos sont stupides et n'ont pas de vocabulaire … N'est-ce pas?

Il la vit soudain en train de donner 4 euros au SDF avec un petit sourire .

«N'empêche elle peut être adorable .. Quand elle le veut .»

Son amie revint vers lui la mine un peu déconfite .

«Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?» Demanda Jigmé

«C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses … »

«Après un peu d'entraînement , être gentille sera naturel chez toi . »

«Je serai obligée de tout le temps faire ça? »

«Non pas ça exactement mais des trucs du genre . »

«Tu dis ça mais … Toi tu fais ce genre de choses? »

«Oui , souvent . »

«Un Gay Bling Bling au grand cœur? »

«Tous les Gay Bling Bling ne sont pas des salaud sans cœur . »

«Ma foi … »

«Encore une expression bizarre … »

Ils rentèrent chez Andy .

La maison était tranquille , trop tranquille .

«Ca c'est bizarre . »Fit la jeune fille

«Des cambrioleurs!» S'exclama Jigmé en essayant de faire une pose à la fois terrifiée et toute mignonne

«Ca te va pas du tout . »Répliqua la Bimbo

«Je t'emmerde . »

«Moi aussi je t'aime . »

«Bah pas moi . »

«Andy …? Fit une voix familière au loin

«Jimmy?! »

Le jeune homme marcha doucement vers elle , l'air pitoyable .

«Ca va pas? »

«J'ai encore eu une dispute avec Nad . »

«A propos de quoi? »

«De toi bien sûr .»

«Comme d'hab … Reste pas planté là .. »

Elle l'emmena sur le canapé e fit s'asseoir et se mit à côté de lui .

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien et finirent par dîner ensemble .

Plus tard dans la soirée Andy vit que Jimmy avait l'air tout triste .

«Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demanda t-elle

«Tu te rappelle quand on était petit? »

«Ouais je me souviens , on faisait des tartes à la boue .. »

«C'était ton jeu préféré .. »

«J'ai bien changée. »

«En bien .. »

«Hein …? »

Jimmy s'approcha dangereusement d'elle ..

«Jimmy … Qu'est-ce que …»

Elle ne put en dire plus il l'embrassa tout doucement .

Au début elle ne réagit pas mais elle finit par lui rendre son baiser .

Il lui enleva son haut .

Puis …

( on passe les détails … )

Le lendemain

Andy se réveilla à14h00 . 14 h?!

«C'est bizarre … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à cette question elle voulut se lever mais sentit quelque chose sur elle .

Elle se redressa légèrement et vit Jimmy en train de dormir .

«Hein Jimmy ..?!»

Elle l'avait crié … Trop fort . Le jeune homme se réveilla difficilement .

«Crie pas …» Gémit -il

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »Demanda Andy

«Je suis bien … »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui .

«Tu sais … On a passé la nuit ensemble … Et il est 14 h »

Gros silence ..

«QUOI 14 HEURES?!»

«Oui … Et là c'est toi qui crie . »

«Mais … J'avais rendez vous avec Nad! »

«Et merde … »

Il se leva , prit sa veste et fonça vers la sortie .

«Mais ...Attends … »Tenta de le dissuader Andy

Mais il était déjà parti .

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé» Demanda Jigmé qui venait tout juste d'arriver

«Une scène méga surréaliste . »

«J'ai envie de l'oublier . »

«Et moi donc … »

«On se fait un resto? »

«Tu sais que c'est moi qui vais manger . »

«Oh c'est pas grave je te regarderai manger j'aurais plus d'appétit . »

«Connard! »

Un peu plus tard …

Nad attendait encore Jimmy .

Elle regarda sa montre: 16h49

Plus de trois heures de retard …

Alors c'était vrai , il était avec elle . La jeune fille baissa la tête et soupira , dépitée .

Elle savait que sa soit disant amie était attirée pas son petit ami et que ce dernier était aussi très intéressé mais au point de coucher ensemble derrière son dos …

C'était inacceptable!

Elle rangea ses affaires , paya ses nombreux verres d'eau et se leva pour partir .

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à quitter le restaurant elle vit Jimmy foncer vers elle .

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui .

«J'suis désolé …» Soupira t-il

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ..?» S'étonna sa petite amie

«On a rendez vous non? »

«Rendez vous pour le déjeuner , pas pour le goûter . »

«Mon amour j'suis désolé …»

«Ne m'appelle pas mon amour … C'est terminé . »

«Hein?! Tu me quittes?! »

«Oui! »

«Mais c'est pas possible … C'est moi qui quitte les filles pas l'inverse . »

«Bah pour une fois le salaud se faire saloper . »

Elle tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste .

Pourtant , malgré l'assurance qu'elle avait affiché l'instant d'avant , arrivée au coin de la rue et se mit à courir un pleurant .

Elle arriva chez elle alla prendre un pot de Nutella dans son frigo , s'allongea sur son canapé et se mit à manger le pot de Nutella .

«Tu sais Andy … Il faut vraiment que tu changes . » Lança Jigmé

«Je suis bien comme je suis . » Répliqua Andy

«T'iras en enfer des salopes alors . »

«L'enfer des salopes …? »

«J'ai entendu dire que dans cet enfer on te rase les cheveux .. »

La blonde mit ses mains sur ses cheveux .

«On t'interdis de raser tes poils … Tous tes poils .»

Les mit ses mains sur ses jambes .

«On te fout à poil …»

Sur ses parties intimes et ses seins .

«Et surtout … Le pire du pire … On t'enlève tes si beaux habits , on te donne des fringues pourries et on t'interdit de te maquiller!»

«JE VEUX PAS ALLER EN ENFER DES SALOPES!»

«Alors sois gentille … »

«Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ..?»

«Invite Nadia à venir dormir chez toi . »

«HEIN?! »

«Elle est triste pas ta faute tu dois réparer ça . »

«Si jamais je me prends un vent ..»

«Crétine .. C'est pas comme si tu lui demandais de sortir avec toi , tu lui demandes juste de dormir av … Chez toi! »

«T'allais dire _avec_ moi ou je rêve …? »

«… Tu rêves! »

«Vaut mieux pour toi … »

«Mon dieu elle est beaucoup moins conne qu'elle en a l'air …. »

Jérémy faisait les cent pas autour de la salle .

«Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ..?» Soupira Bastian

«Toi me parle pas! »Le remballa le musulman

«Si on peut même plus s'exprimer … »

«Quand c'est toi non!»

«Je pense toujours que je devrais vous arranger un rendez vous . »Intervint Patrick

«Redis ça encore une fois et tu te retrouves de l'autre côté de la fenêtre . »Répliqua calmement Bastian sans même le regarder

«Roh vous êtes pas drôle . »

«Mon cœur est déjà prit . »

Gros blanc … 3 ...2 … 1

«COMMENT?! »S'écrièrent les deux autres

«Merde …» Souffla l'asiatique

«Répète ce que tu viens de dire! »S'exclama le Second Couteau

«J'ai rien dit …»

Il se leva et courut vers sa chambre suivi par les autres .

«Reviens ici le futur marié! »S'exclama Patoche

«Je suis pas marié! »

«Pas encore mais presque! »

Jérémy prit un méga phone et se mit à hurler:

«VEUILLEZ ASSISTER AUX FUTURES FIANCAILLES DE MISTER BASTIAN!»

«Ta gueule! »S'écria l'intéressé

«ET MADAME TAGUEULE! »

«Drôle de nom . »Rigola son Chef

«Je confirme! »

Le jeune homme arriva dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clef .

«JE DIRAI RIEN SUR SON IDENTITE!» Hurla t-il

«C'est une fille? »Demanda Patrick

«Je t'emmerde! »

«C'est un mec . »

«Comment tu le sais? »S'étonna Jérémy

«Quand on lui demande un truc et qu'il dit « Je t'emmerde!» c'est qu'on est à des kilomètres de la vérité . »

Un silence glacial se fit sentir de la chambre.

«Dis donc Mister Bastian …? »Fit Le Chef

«Quoi encore? »

«Ca serait pas Miss …»

La porte s'ouvrit et il se prit une casserole sur la tête .

«C'est bien ce que je pensais …»

«Quoi donc? Demanda son ami »

«Je sais qui est l'heureux élu … »

«C'est quand que tu l'appelles? »Demanda Jigmé

«Pourquoi tu me rabâche encore ça? »Gronda Andy

«Parce que tu me l'avais promis et pour l'instant y a que dalle . »

«Bon … Ok … »

Elle respira un bon coup prit son téléphone portable et ..

«Allô ..? »Fit la voix de Nad au bout du fil

«Allô Nad … C'est Andy . »

«Veux pas te parler! »

«Attends Nadia je veux te demander quelque chose! »

«.. Tu penses pas que c'est gonflé de me demander encore un service après ce que tu m'as fait? »

«Je voulais te proposer de passer la nuit chez moi …»

«De quoi? »

«Je sais que … J'ai été horrible … Et je … »

Elle eut un blocage , regarda Jigmé qui lui fit un signe de la main pour l'encourager soupira à fond et reprit:

«Je veux me rattraper .. S'il te plaît … Donne moi une autre chance , pitié »

Gros silence au bout du fil puis ..

«C'est la dernière .. »Souffla Nadia

«Oui . »

«La toute dernière . »

«Je te le promets . »

«Ok … A quelle heure je dois venir? »

«Dans une heure … A tout à l'heure . »

«A tout à l'heure . »

Andy raccrocha l'air soulagé .

«Je protège mes habits … Et ma nudité .»

Une heure plus tard …

Nadia sonna doucement .

La sonnerie eut à peine le temps de terminer son retentissement qu'Andy apparut sur le pas de la porte .

« Je suis contente que tu sois là …. Entre . »

Nadia entra dans le salon , toute timide .

«Où sont les autres ..? »Demanda t-elle

«Ma mère est dans un centre de thalasso et mon frère dort chez un copain .» Répondit Andy

«Oh … »

Un petit chaton blanc arriva vers les jeunes fille en miaulant de façon toute mignonne .

La châtain craqua instantanément .

«Qu'il est mignon!» S'exclama t-elle en lui grattant le menton

«Fais gaffe il .. »Commença Andy

Le chaton ferma les yeux en ronronnant tendrement .

«Comment … Avec moi il est super farouche .»

«Les animaux sentent quand les humains ont de bonnes attentions ou pas . »

«De quoi …? »

«Approche .. »

Elle lui tendit la main sans même la regarder . La Bimbo s'approcha tout doucement et effleura la tête de l'animal du bout des doigts .

«Tu vois c'est pas si difficile .. Continue . »L'encouragea Nadia

Elle caressa la joue du chaton . Ce dernier resta immobile un moment puis lui lécha les doigts rapidement avant de partir au loin .

«C'est un bon début .» Commenta la Youtubeuse

«C'est la première fois que je le touche en un mois … »

L'autre se leva soudain et alla vers le canapé .

«Ca va pas? »Demanda Andy

«Tu crois vraiment que ça va alors que je viens de rompre avec mon mec par ta faute?»

«Je sais que … Je suis allée un peu loin … »

«Tu crois ..? »

«Oh c'est bon arrête avec tes sarcasme … Ou ton ironie je sais plus . »

«Et toi arrête de faire ton intello! »

«Moi au moins je m'habille à la mode! »

Gros malaise …

«Certes …»

«C'est vraiment pas facile ..» Soupira Jigmé

«Toi il faut toujours que tu dises des trucs trop évidents.» Lança Bastian toujours le nez dans son magazine

Jigmé l'enlaça par les épaule et le serra contre lui .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» S'étonna son ami

«J'ai besoin de réconfort … »

«Crétin … »

«T'es méchant avec moi tu veux pas me faire des câlins . »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière mettant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Jigmé . Ce dernier se mit à rosir très légèrement .

«Si tu redis encore une seule fois cette phrase tu risque de le payer très cher .»

«Mais … »

«Oses le redire une fois … »

«Tu … Es … Méchant … Tu … Veux … Pas me … Faire de … Câlin … »

Il se retrouva soudain allongé sur le canapé Bastian sur lui en train de le chatouiller les côtés .

«A … Arrête …» Fit il en rigolant

«Dis que je suis le meilleur des grands frères . »

«Oui … Oui …»

«Oui quoi? »

«Oui t'es le meilleur des grand frères . »

«Et que j'aime te faire des câlins . »

«T'es le meilleur des grands frères et t'aimes me faire des câlins . »

« C'est bien … »

«Bon … Tu fais quoi maintenant … Tu veux me violer?»

Gros malaise ..

«Je … Je suis désolé!» Fit soudain Bastian en voulant se relever

L'autre le retint .

«Jigmé …?»

Jigmé déglutit et s'approcha dangereusement de lui …

A suivre .. :p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les dégâts de l'alcool

«Jigmé …? »Fit Bastian rosissant légèrement

«Chuttt …. »Souffla l'autre en se rapprochant encore plus

Leurs visage sont à quelques centimètres , Bastian ferme les yeux …

«Et quand il pète il troue son slip! »Cria Patrick de l'autre côté de la pièce

Il entra soudain dans la pièce , faisant sursauter Bastian qui tomba littéralement par terre , habillé … Euh avec juste un slip troué donc on peut pas dire qu'il était vraiment habillé, enfin bref avec un slip troué et dansant de façon ridicule .

Les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air choqué .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais …?»Demanda Jigmé soudain dégoûté

«Et vous alors , vous alliez pas vous embrasser?» Répliqua le Chef ( c'est tellement risible dans cette situation)

«Non pas du tout . »Répliqua Bastian d'une voix dure

Elle contrastait beaucoup avec celle qu'il avait tout à l'heure avec Jigmé .

Le visage de ce dernier s'assombrit tout à coup .

Pour rien n'arranger Jérémy l'air suspicieux .  
>«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »Gronda t-il en lançant à Jigmé un regard noir<p>

«Oh c'est rien j'ai interrompu leur instant d'intimité .» Ricana Patrick

«C'est dégueu . »

Aziatomik baissa la tête tandis que son ami partit sans demander son reste .

«Jigmé? »S'étonna Patrick

«Laisse le . »Grogna Bastian

Silence pesant …

Silence pesant aussi du côté de Andy et Nadia .

«Tu sais … Il m'a parlé de toi » Lança Andy

«Il a dit quoi? »

«Qu'il avait vraiment de l'affection pour toi . »

«Mais c'est toi qui l'excite .»

«Je vais pas m'excuser d'être bonne et super baisable .»

«Je me casse!»

« Attends!»

Elle la retint par le bras .

«Tu restes là!»

«Je te jure que …»

«Tu veux boire avec moi?»

«Boire …?»

«J'ai de la bière de la vodka et du whisky .»

Sous le regard ahuri de la châtain elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine .

« Voilà que je bois avec elle , je suis vraiment trop gentille avec elle » Pensa t-elle en allant chercher les boissons

Elle revint les bras chargés de pack de bière et de bouteille de whisky .

«Pas de Vodka? »Demanda timidement Nad

«La Vodka c'est le high level .»Répondit la Blonde

«Oh …»

Elle prit la bouteille de whisky que la Bimbo lui tendait elle la but cul-sec .

«Waouh t'es une bonne descente …» ( pas de sous entendus ! )

«J'ai envie d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ».

«Je dois me sentir coupable?»

«C'est toi qui vois .»

Elle descendit une deuxième bouteille .

«Doucement il faut pas que tu boive autant surtout le ventre vide sinon tu vas grossir .»

«A ce moment précis tu penses encore au physique?»

«Bah oui , le physique est la chose qui nous fait vivre!»

«Je vois pas dans quel monde tu vis sérieux … »

«Pas dans le tien en tout cas .»

«Tsss … »

Elles descendirent encore 5 bouteilles et trois bières chacune en commençant à raconter leurs impressions ( toujours mauvaises ) sur les gens qui les entourent quand:

«Et si on s'embrassait?é» Proposa la Bimbo

Son « amie » s'arrêta net dans la descente de son énième bouteille .

«Pardon …?» Fit -elle presque choquée

«Ca te plairait pas d'essayer?»

«Aucune de nous deux n'est ni lesbienne ni bi .»

«Chaque fille a au moins une fois essayé d'embrasser une autre fille pour s'amuser .»

«Même toi?»

«Non et toi non plus c'est pour ça que je te le propose .»

«Mais …»

«Allez un ptit bisou de deux secondes et on en parle plus .»

«Bon … Ok …»

C'est Nad qui prit l'initiative de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Andy .

La Blonde mit sa main sur sa nuque et rendit le baiser intense , sauvage . Elle entrouvrit la bouche et lécha la bouche de la châtain avec sa langue . Cette dernière ouvrit sa propre bouche pour laisser passer la langue .

Et ce fut une danse sensuelle de langue qui se fit entre les deux jeunes filles tandis que la Blonde enlaça son « amie » pour la serrer fort contre elle .

Cette dernière se laissa faire et se surprit même à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment .

Après un long moment Andy la repoussa gentiment .

«C'était pas mal .» Dit -elle platement

«Ouais .»

«Je … Il est quelle heure?»

La jeune fille regarda l'heure , 00h12 .

«On devrait aller se coucher . »Dit elle

«Attends …»

La Bimbo posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes en un smack avant de lui mordiller le cou . L'autre se mit à frémir .

«Maintenant on peut y aller .»

Elles montèrent se coucher .

Jigmé s'était enfui dans un bar privé non loin de la … Maison on va dire .

Il était en train de boire un martini menthe quand il sentit une main lui caresser le dos .

Il se retourna et vit un véritable canon devant lui . Brun , les yeux bleu océan type latino corps parfait et un sourire ravageur , bref un mec capable de faire tomber par terre n'importe quelle fille et n'importe quel gay de la planète .

En l'occurrence notre p tit Gay préféré serait prêt à se rouler par terre pour attirer son attention , même si c'était le canon qui était venu vers lui .

«Cette place est libre? »Demanda le bel inconnu d'une voix sensuelle

«Oui …» Répondit Jigmé qui se sentit soudain fondre

Sans le lâcher l'inconnu s'installa sur le tabouret et le regarda intensément .

«J'ai un truc sur le nez?» Demanda timidement le Gay

«T'es juste magnifique …» Chuchota le brun à son oreille

Le jeune homme eut un violent frisson qui lui parcourut tout le dos tandis que son vis à vis le smacka tout doucement .

Jigmé rougit à fond la caisse .

«Merci …»

«J'ai un appartement tout près … On peut y aller et faire connaissance .»

Il hocha la tête sans même une hésitation . L'autre sourit lui tendit la main qu'il prit aussitôt et l'emmena chez lui .

_Bon on va pas faire un dessin sur ce qu'il vont faire mais j'ai pas envie de faire un Lemon vous en aurez un bien croustillant d'ici peu de temps promis mais d'ici là patientez . _

Andy se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne .

« Ca doit être la gueule de bois … » Pensa t-elle

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud sur ses hanches . Elle tourna la tête et vit Nadia en train de dormir à côté d'elle , l'enlaçant très fort .

«Nad … Nad réveille toi!» Cria t-elle dans son oreille

«Petit poney … »Gémit son « amie» en s'accrochant un peu plus à elle

«Petit Poney … Mais c'est …»

«Le surnom que tu me donnais avant … J'adorais quand tu m'appelais comme ça , ça me donnait l'impression que j'étais importante pour toi .»

«Tu l'étais peu être un peu .»

La jeune fille secoua la tête .

«La seule personne importante pour toi c'est toi même , je m'en suis rendu compte y a pas longtemps .»

«Je suis désolée …»

«Fais pas le coup des excuses ça marche plus . »

Elle voulu se redresser mais gémit de douleur et se recoucha lourdement .

«Toi aussi tu tiens pas l'alcool .» Lança la blonde avec un léger rire

«C'est la premier gueule de bois que je subis .»

«T'as jamais bu de ta vie? É»

«Jamais …»

Elle eût soudain un frisson dans tout le corps et se mit en position fœtale . Sa bouille trop chou et son petit cri rappela à la Bimbo un petit chaton en détresse . Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue .

«Me touche pas je veux pas être contaminée par ta vanité .»Grogna Nad

«Moi j'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles ».

«Tu parles …»

«Nad arrête ça! Oui je t'ai fait du mal oui je t'ai traité comme un chien mais ça veut pas dire pour autant …»

Son portable sonna , Jimmy .

«Tiens regarde je te le prouve …» Dit- elle en brandissant son portable hors de prix

Elle le jeta violemment contre le mur , l'appareil se cassa en mille morceaux .

«Tu fais pas de crise cardiaque?» S'étonna Nad

«A quoi il me servirait ce portable alors que je suis avec toi .»

«Andy …?»

«Euh .. Je …»

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête l'air pensive .

«Je ne sais plus ce que je dis .»

«Je me disais bien aussi … T'as faillit me faire marcher . »

Elle se redressa non sans une horrible grimace de douleur et se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre avec un effort plus que surhumain .

«Nad att...»

Trop tard la jeune fille était déjà partie .

Andy baissa piteusement la tête .

«Oui je sais ce que tu ressens . Lança Jigmé qui s'était assis sur son lit»

La Bimbo tourna la tête vers lui pour lui crier dessus mais quand elle vit qu'il lui tendit une tasse de café bien noir et chaud comme elle les aime elle se radouci accepta la tasse cala bien son dos contre son oreiller et but goulûment son café .

«Toi aussi tu t'es fait casser?»Demanda t-elle

« Ouais … J'étais bien avec … Un copain et …»

Son amie le vit rosir très légèrement .

«C'était juste un copain? Demanda t-elle »

«En fait … Il me traite comme un ami mais … J'ai enfin de plus .»

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

«J'ai voulu l'embrasser mais .. Quelqu'un est arrivé et .. Il s'est braqué , ça m'a vexé je suis parti .»

«Mon pauvre chou .»

«Et toi …?»

«On a fait cette soirée , tout s'est bien passé mais ce matin on s'est pris la tête .»

«Les effets de l'alcool …»

«Mais c'était ce matin toi ?»

«Hier … »

«Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit?»

«J'ai trouvé un bar … Adapté à ma constitution .»

«Tu t'es soûlé?»

«Et j'ai fait pire … »

Gros silence …

«Me dit pas que t'as couché avec un mec .» Fit Andy

«Si . »

«Il était beau?»

«Hyper canon , et pour anticiper à ta question c'était le meilleur coup que j'ai eu de ma vie entière .»

Alors pourquoi t'as l'air si triste? »

«Je suis pas triste … Je me sens juste coupable … »

«Tu sais si vous êtes pas ensemble comme tu me le dis t'as pas à te sentir coupable , t'es libre de coucher avec qui tu veux . »

«J'ai des principes je l'aime et … »

Il baissa la tête l'air penaud .

La Blonde leva et yeux au ciel mit son bras autour de son cou et frotta ses cheveux avec son poing .

«Arrête de chialer sinon ça va me ramener des ondes négatives et je vais devenir moche!»

«Méchante! »

Contre toute attente la jeune fille le serra contre elle et lui smacka le front .

«Andy …?» Fit Jigmé hyper étonné

«J'en ai eu envie c'est tout .» Répondit son amie l'air pas du tout perturbée

«Je crois que c'est l'alcool qui te fait réagir comme ça . »

«C'est vrai que quand je bois je deviens plus gentille . »

«T'es la première personne que j'ai envie d'inciter à devenir alcoolique …»

«C'est bon à savoir … Enfin je crois . »

Soudain le Gay se mit à lui sentir le cou .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Demanda Andy

«C'est vraiment vrai . »Fit son ami avec un regard mystérieux

«De quoi? »

«Vous vous êtes embrassé … »

Gros blanc …

«C'était un défi . »Répondit la Blonde qui se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise

«Vu l'odeur qui est resté , son parfum je précise , ça a dû s'éterniser pas mal de temps . »

«2 minutes … »

«10?»

«Bon Ok 5 ».

«T'as aimé?»

«C'était pas dégueu . »

«Bon coup de langue . »

«Te fatigue pas j'suis pas lesbienne .»

«Roh c'est dommage! »

«Même si j'ai rien contre elles j'aime trop les mecs pour gâcher ma vie avec des meufs . »

«Tsss … »

Gros blanc puis …

«Tu sais … »Commença Andy

«Hm? »

«J'ai été sympa … Et c'était pas si mal . »

«T'es sérieuse? »

«C'était … Bien . »

Tout content Jigmé la serra fort contre lui .

«Ma protégée va devenir gentille! »

«Ne pousse pas le bouchon non plus … »

«T'en fais pas tu as fait des supers débuts et ça va continuer j'en suis persuadé! »

«Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de crier dans mes oreilles surtout avec la gueule de bois que je me tape … »

«Bien sûr mon cœur aucun problème . »

Il lui embrassa la tempe le front les joues et la serra encore plus fort .

«Je suis sûr qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde toi et moi .»

«J'ai pas d'amis je te rappelle . »

«Si tu m'as moi et c'est tout ce qui compte . »

«Jigmé … »

«Allez j'te laisse chouchou je dois aller voir des gens . »

«Encore?»

«Tu c'est j'ai des missions à faire je peux pas rester H24 avec toi »

«Hm … Ok mais tu reviens vite hein , une princesse ne dois jamais rester seule . »

«T'inquiète pas ton petit fou reviens . »

Il repartit vite fait bien fait .

Il arriva dans le salon Jérémy et Patrick faisaient du sexy ménage ( vaut mieux pas vous donner de détails pour pas heurter vos petites âmes sensibles xD ) .

Alors il décida de se diriger vers la chambre de Bastian qui était juste à côté de la sienne .

Vu que la porte était ouverte et que son ami il entre et alla s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier qui ne le regarda même pas lui adressa pas un mot même pas un signe de la main .

«Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? »Demanda Jigmé mal à l'aise

«On t'a vu .. Quand t'as couché avec ce mec . »

«Oh … »

«Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait?! »

Il était en colère , il le savait … Pourtant il y avait aucune raison .

«Et alors? Je suis jeune j'ai le droit de coucher avec qui je veux je sis libre , je suis allé dans ce club où vous allez tout le temps j'ai rencontré un beau mec qui est comme nous et on a passé du bon …»

Il ne pût finir sa tirade son ami frappa le mur à côté de lui et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui .

«Tu ne refais plus jamais ça … C'est bien clair? Gronda t-il les yeux menaçant Je te l'interdis … »

«Tu m'interdis de vivre? »

«Je t'interdis de vivre sans moi . »

C'en fût trop pour Jigmé qui se mit rire aux éclats .

«C'est pas drôle! »Cria l'autre

«Si … Sérieusement tu m'ignores royalement tu m'approches pas , comme si j'avais la peste et après tu m'interdis de passer du bon temps avec des copains … C'est vraiment trop drôle »

«J'ai pas envie c'est tout . »

«Je fais ce que je veux! »

Paf … La gifle était partie , Jigmé baissa à nouveau la tête , la douleur lui lancinant la joue .

«Je … Je suis désolé … »Balbutia Aziatomik soudain paniqué

«Dégage de ma vie j'veux plus jamais te voir …»

Il voulait partir mais Bastian le plaqua contre le mur .

«Reste ici on a pas fini de parler .» Lança t-il sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus

«J'ai plus rien à te dire . »

«Je … »

Il eut l'air soudain perdu et regarda à côté , Jigmé en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing n plein visage et partir en courant . Bastian se tint contre le mur d'une main et de l'autre il donna un énorme coup dessus.

« Putain de merde!» S'écria t-il intérieurement

Patrick était en train de faire des comptes dans son bureau ( le salon ) quand un boulet de canon nommé Jigmé fonça sur lui et atterrit sur ses genoux , faisant tomber tous ses papiers qu'il avait soigneusement rangés pendant 6 heures d'affilée .

«Tu mériterais plus qu'une fessée pour cela . »Fit il en tentant de rester stoïque

«J'ai plus envie de vivre …»

«T'es déjà mort . »

«Je veux disparaître définitivement …»

«Mais pourquoi tu dis ça qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

«Bastian il m'en veut … »

«Ah oui cette histoire de couchage … Quand on regardait ça il avait un de ces regards de tueurs … Encore un peu et il tuerait quelqu'un .»

«Mais pourquoi j'ai rien fait de mal . »

«T'as pas deviné …?»

«Je sais pas il est jaloux parce qu'il est constipé et qu'il peut pas coucher? »

Un énorme facepalm de Patoche qui doit lui faire super mal ( il a troué son slip? XD … C'était nul –' )

«Non … Mais c'est pas grave tu comprendras une autre fois .»

«J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me motiver là .. »

«Hm … J'ai peut être une idée . »

«Laquelle?»

«Viens avec moi . »

Il l'emmena dans une espèce de cave …

Et voilà c'est fini vous saurez dans le prochain épisode!

Dsl pour la fin et le non Lemon ^^

Pour la fin j'aime le suspense!

Et pour le Lemon j'me suis dit que vu que c'était pas avec celui que avec qui je veux voir Jigmé ça valait pas la peine de faire un Lemon et toc !:P

A Bientôt!:p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Opération (re)séduction

Voilà le chapitre 4 j'ai prit du retard parce que j'avais beaucoup à faire ( comme tout le monde ) et il est un peu court ça c'est parce que j'avais pas beaucoup d'idée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture les trésors :3

La cave était sinistre limite flippante . On voyait des vitres en verre où on pouvait voir des dinosaures énormes et menaçants certain la gueule ouverte .

Jigmé s'accrocha à Patrick . Il tourna la tête pour pas voir les murs remplis de sang et de cadavres .

«T'en fais pas ils vont pas t'attaquer .» Rigola Patoche

« Je veux partir ..» Gémit l'Asiatique

«Mais non ça va aller , je vais juste faire un rite très spécial .»

«Spécial …?»

«Allez viens!»

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au fond de la cave .

Le jeune homme vit soudain une table en bois avec un jeu de cartes dessus .

«C'est … Quoi?» S'étonna t-il

«Je vais te tirer les cartes .» Répondit Patrick

«Les cartes ..?»

«Assis toi s'il te plaît .»

«Ok …»

Il se mit sur un banc tandis que son Chef s'installa devant lui .

«Prends 5 cartes .» Ordonna t-il

Jigmé s'exécuta , Patoche fronça les sourcils .

« Je vois un avenir bien brouillé . » Dit il enfin

«Comment ça?»

«Tu as de grandes chances de parvenir à tes fins mais … Il va falloir déplacer des montagnes . »

«Au sens propre ou figuré?»

«Quelle patate … Bien sûr au figuré tu te vois pousser une montagne comme un camionneur dégueulasse?»

«Non .. »

«Bah voilà t'as la réponse à ta question . »

«Je peux abandonner maintenant?»

«Non pas question!»

«Au moins j'aurais essayé .»

«Allez au travail jeune Padawan , et réconcilies toi avec Bastian »

« Pourquoi?»

«Je sais que ça vous fait du mal à tous les deux d'être loin l'un de l'autre .»

«Ca c'est la chose la plus bête que j'ai jamais entendu .»

«Réfléchis bien à ça .»

«Ok … »

Il n'attendit pas les autres résultats et préféra partir .

«Jeune Padawan .. Malheureusement .. Ca va pas être facile …»

Jigmé fonça vers la maison d'Andy et la vit marcher vers la maison de Nadia .

«Andy!» Cria t-il dans sa direction

«Mais ça va pas te crier comme ça?!» S'exclama la blonde

«Euh … Là c'est toi qui crie . »

«C'est toi qui a commencé espèce de con t'as envie que j'aie une crise cardiaque ou quoi?!»

«Euh Andy … »

«QUOI?!»

«Tu fais peur aux gens …»

La jeune fille se tourna vivement et vit un groupe de touristes et un guide la regardant d'un air choqué .

«Si vous regardez sur votre droite vous verrez une folle furieuse en train de hurler dans le vide .» Lança le guide d'un ton qui se voulait neutre , en vain

«Merde … »Grogna la Bimbo

«Quand t'es dans la rue évite de crier comme ça , les gens ne me voient pas . »

«Toi évite de me faire peur comme ça .»

«Marché conclu .»

Gros blanc …

«Tu allais chez Nad?» Demanda L'Ange

«Ouais , je voudrais qu'on s'explique sur ce qui s'est passé .»

«Je viens avec toi!»

«C'est d'accord si tu me promets de ne pas me faire crier comme une folle .»

«Promis!»

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de Nadia .

Quand Andy sonna c'était une Nadia zombie et complètement stone qui lui ouvrit .

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux …?»Grogna t-elle

«J'ai envie de discuter avec toi .» Répondit la blonde

«Moi j'ai pas envie »

Elle voulut fermer la porte mais la Bimbo la retint .

«C'est important .» Insista t-elle

«J'ai vraiment pas envie . »

«Allez s'il te plaît , en souvenir de notre amitié passée .»

«… »

Après un long silence elle ouvrit plus la porte . Andy en profita pour entrer dans le salon .

Nadia s'allongea sur le canapé tandis que Andy se prit une canette de coca dans le mini bar .

«T'as vraiment un look de zombie .» Lança t-elle

«J'ai pas le moral c'est normal .. »Fit son « amie » d'une voix faible

«Dis lui de se bouger son … Moche popotin!» Intervint Jigmé

«Il est pas si moche que ça .» Répliqua la blonde

«Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas si moche que ça?» S'étonna Nad

«Euh … Ton papier peint!»

«J'ai pas de papier peint»

«Ok ta mère .»

Son portable sonna , Jimmy .

«Jimmy …»

«J'ai compris j'me barre … »

Elle voulut partir mais Andy la retint par le bras et décrocha .

«Oui Jimmy , rendez vous ce soir à 21h au restau habituel . Bisous je t'aime .»

Elle raccrocha sous le regard noir de Nad .

«Je t'arrange un rendez vous et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies?»

«Hein …?»

«C'est avec toi qu'il dînera!»

Choc du côté de Jigmé et de Nadia .

«Pourquoi il ferait ça? »Demanda cette dernière

«Parce que je vais te relooker tu vas devenir une bombe ma chérie .»

«Mais … Je comprends pas … Pourquoi tu fais ça? »

«C'est vrai ça pourquoi tu fais ça?» Surenchérit Jigmé

«J'ai … Envie de me … Racheter . »Avoua la Bimbo

«Très peu pour moi .»

La châtain se releva et voulut aller dans sa chambre mais l'autre la retint par le bras .

«Peut importe pourquoi je fais ça , tu dois surtout pas laisser passer cette chance .»

«T'es vraiment bizarre .. »

«Allez vas t'habiller on va faire les boutiques .»

«Maintenant?»

«Oui vas -y!»

«Ok …»

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour de bon .

«Alors pourquoi tu fais ça?» Insista Jigmé

«Pour me racheter une conduite .» Répondit Andy

«Mouais , j'me demande si c'est pas plutôt par gentillesse . »

«Je suis pas gentille .»

«C'est ça j'te crois …»

La jeune fille voulut répondre mais son «amie» arriva dans le salon .

«Bon on y va alors?» Fit -elle d'une voix timide

«C'est parti!»

Elles se mirent en route , suivies de Jigmé qui était distrait par rapport aux événements récents .

Ils arrivèrent dans une très belle boutique .

Alors que les filles se donna à cœur joie pour chercher des vêtements Jigmé restait en retrait .

Andy lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il jouait avec ses doigts .

«Jigmé viens on va parler . »Lui chuchota t-elle

«Ok …»

Il la suivit dans une cabine d'essayage .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demanda la Bimbo

«Bastian me fait la gueule parce que j'ai couché avec ce mec …»

«Pourquoi? T'as rien fait de mal .»

«Je sais pas .. Il était vraiment bizarre …»

«Il t'a crié dessus?»

«Il était plutôt calme mais très sec et m'a interdit de vivre sans lui »

Gros blanc ..

«Ce mec n'est pas bien dans sa tête .» Dit enfin Andy

«Il me parle presque pas en temps normal et maintenant que j'ai couché avec un mec il me prive de liberté?! N'importe quoi!»

«Je me demande si il y a pas une raison cachée … »

«Quoi donc?»

«Peut être qu'il … T'aime …»

Jigmé se mit à rire .

«C'est une blague j'espère . »Dit -il en faisant mine de sécher une larme invisible

«Non .»

«C'est IMPOSSIBLE .»

«Pourtant je crois que … »

«Laisse tomber t'es trop immature .»

«Très bien je vais donc aider Nadia . »

Elle retourna voir la jeune fille .

L'Asiatique se laissa tomber sur la chaise .

Il regarda le ciel , dans ce dernier apparut le visage de son beau Bastian .

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie à ce moment là de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser .

Oulah … Il avait un problème .

Jigmé … Contrôle toi s'il te plaît!

Il faut pas qu'il pense à lui . Il faut qu'il pense aux filles! Il doit les aider c'était son devoir d'Ange Gardien .

Les filles firent un petit défilé devant lui pour trouver la bonne tenue .

Chemise jupe? Trop look de travail .

Robe noire? Trop classique du vu et revu .

Robe rose? Trop poupée Barbie!

C'est qu'après une heure de recherche qu'il trouvèrent une robe parfaite qui est …

Vous le saurez au moment du dîner!

Après la case coiffure et manucure elles retournèrent chez Andy pour peaufiner tout ça .

Nad eut énormément de mal avec tout ce qui était mode et beauté .

Andy péta plusieurs gros câbles parce que la jeune fille ne savait même pas comment bien se coiffer et bien se maquiller ce qui pour la Bimbo était la base de la vie!

Pendant ce temps là Jigmé essayait de calmer le jeu en la ( ou lui … Je sais plus xD ) faisant penser

à ses petits chouchous , Gucci , Chanel , Dior …

Quand ce fut l'heure pour lui de retourner «chez lui» il traîna de la patte .

Il avait pas trop envie et en même temps il avait hâte , de _le_ revoir .

Les autres importaient peu c'était _lui_ qui comptait .

Pourtant arriver là bas il l'ignora totalement .

Il passa devant lui et ne lui accorda pas un regard ni même un seul sourire . Rien , que dalle .

Bastian baissa la tête , rempli de déception et de honte .

Jérémy était dégoûté de voir son ami dans cette état , déjà qu'il détestait Jigmé là c'était la summum , le niveau suprême , il voulait le torturer , le battre à mort .

Il devait payer!

Il se mit derrière lui et mit se bras sur sa gorge .

«T'aimes bien faire du mal à Bastian , hein petite merde?!» S'exclama t-il

«Lâche … Lâche moi … »Supplia le jeune homme

Son bourreau renforça sa prise .

J'ai bien envie de te torturer un peu .. Et je vais commencer par ton cou .

Il lui griffa le cou très profondément et surtout très lentement .

Bastien se leva du canapé et repoussa violemment Jérémy , ce dernier tomba par terre sur les fesses .

Jigmé voulut partir mais l'autre le prit dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui .

«Toi tu restes là ..» Souffla t-il

«Pas envie »

Pourtant il le serra encore plus contre lui .

Jigmé sentit son cœur battre la chamade . Bastian lui leva le menton et l'embrassa .

Son ami en resta figé et ne put faire le moindre mouvement

Bastian interrompt le baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux .

«Pars pas …»

«Laisse moi .»

«Pourquoi t'es comme ça? »

«J'ai juste envie de respirer . »

«Jigmé … »

Le garçon se dégagea et partit , la mine triste .

Patrick arriva vers lui , compatissant .

«Tu le savais hein?» Fit Jigmé en le voyant

«Mon petit kiki il faut croquer la vie à pleine dent et danser la samba . »

«Comment tu veux que je fasse ça?»

«Oublie tes tracas , ce sont que des cacas .»

Il se mit à chanter cette phrase telle une litanie bizarre .

Jigmé était désespéré .

Il devait continuer à vivre ou se pendre? Telle était la question .

Le soir ...

Jimmy attendait depuis une bonne demie heure .

Il avait l'habitude des retards répétés d'Andy mais là il était vraiment impatient .

Il avait envie de passer à l'étape supérieure avec elle .

Alors qu'il se mit à boire son coca il vit soudain Nadia en mode bombe!

Cheveux parfaitement coiffés , rassemblés en une cascade ondulée couleur miel , une magnifique robe bustier bleue ciel et manches en dentelles blanches et garnie de pierres précieuses et un maquillage parfait .

Le jeune homme fut littéralement bouche bée .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là …?»Demanda t-il d'une voix faible

«C'est avec moi que tu as rendez vous . »Répondit Nad

«Que … Quoi …?»

«J'ai envie d'une seconde chance .»

«Pourquoi tu t'entête? Je t'ai déjà recalé .»

«Parce que je t'aime vraiment!»

Silence pesant ..

«J'ai déjà réservé … Ca serait dommage de gâcher tout ça .. Tu veux manger?»

«Tu demandes ça par politesse ..»

«Un peu … Mais bon je vais pas dire non plus que ça me répugne de dîner avec toi .»

«Hm …»

«Allez , assis toi . »

Il lui avança une chaise , elle s'installa avec un plaisir bien caché .

Il se mirent à parler de tout et de rien mais Nad était gênée .

Elle savait que c'était pas elle l'élue de son cœur , celle qu'il attendait. Elle faisait bonne figure mais au fond elle était détruite .

Le repas était délicieux mais son humeur était tellement maussade que cela empiéta sur la bonne nourriture .

Elle lui dit à peine au revoir à la fin du repas et partit sans demander son reste .

Elle était carrément écœurée .

Toute la soirée il ne faisait que parler d'Andy , Andy ceci Andy cela , c'était éprouvant pour elle .

Arrivée chez elle elle vit Andy allongée sur le canapé en train de regarder une émission de mode .

«Alors comment ça s'est passé» Demanda cette dernière sans même la regarder

«On a dîné ensemble , on a parlé mais ça se voyait que c'était toi qu'il attendait .» Répondit Nadia

«C'est un con .. »

«Non , il est juste fou de toi .»

«Allez te laisse pas décourager.»

«Ne me parle plus de ça …»

«Tu veux que je parle de quoi alors?»

«Je veux juste que tu dégage!»

«Rah tu m'énerves à la fin!»

«Non mais pour qui tu te prends pour qui pour me parler comme ça?!»

«Tu te laisses abattre par un couillon incapable de comprendre qu'il quitte une fille bien pour une bimbo t'es vraiment faible en fait!»

«Tu sais que tu te traites toi même de Bimbo?»

«Oui madame et alors ça t'empêche de vivre?»

«Euh … Non .»

«Donc ta gueule .»

«Mais ..»

«Quoi?»

«Je trouve … Que tu changes .»

«Moi changer?»

«Oui t'as changé , t'as l'air moins … Salope . »

«Ah ah la bonne blague . »

«Non mais c'est vrai . »

«J'ai plus envie de t'écouter je vais me coucher! »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir et partit de cette maison maudite .

Mais une minutes? C'est qui cette fille qui l'observe depuis le toit …?

Ah ah vous le saurez qu'au prochain chapitre!

Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire bande perverse je vous avez promis un Lemon .

Il est prévu mais vu que les relations entre Bastien et Jigmé ne sont pas encore aux beaux fixes …

Et puis faut jamais prévoir à l'avance les choses c'est plus croustillant quand c'est imprévus :p

( Cassou tu sors!)

Bref j'espère que cela vous a plus , bisous mes chouchous :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Règle n°XX: Ne JAMAIS avoir d'enfant

C'était deux jours plus tard .

Andy et Nadia ne s'étaient plus parlées depuis cette nuit là et Jimmy s'était volatilisé .

Bastian et Jigmé étaient en froid et Jigmé revenait «Chez lui » que tard le soir pour plus le croiser restant toute la journée avec sa protégée qui commençaient à être moins désagréable .

Jigmé était chez Andy et feuilletait un magazine de mode .

«Ce Dean Geyer … C'est vraiment un Dieu vivant .» Dit -il d'une voix admirative

«Je croyais que ton cœur était pris . »Ricana Andy assise sur son lit

«Oui mais je suis célibataire du coup je mate autant que je veux!»

«Mon Dieu ce fantôme est Nymphomane … »

«Oui t'as de la chance que je sois gay …»

«Mon Dieu …»

Elle se mit à regarder ses mails et vit quelque chose de fondamental .. Le tome 3 de son livre préféré 50 nuances de Grey est enfin sorti!

«Il faut que je sorte!» S'écria t-elle

«De quoi ..?» S'étonna Jigmé

La jeune fille ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre elle fonça à toute vitesse dehors .

«Ok …»

Dans la rue elle se mit à marcher vite pour pouvoir acheter son livre le plus vite possible .

Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière .. Un stalkeur?!

Oh mon Dieu! Elle se mit à marcher très vite dans l'espoir de la semer .

Alors qu'elle tourna à un virage et entendit quelque chose tomber parterre et un cri perçant qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille .

«Laura?!» S'exclama Andy

«Salut cousine . »Lança la dite Laura

Elle se leva laissant apparaître son joli visage de poupée ses cheveux roux ses vêtements bien taillés et sa taille fine .

Elle voulut s'approcher d'elle mais le Bonde la repoussa violemment .

«Me touche pas je pourrais attraper la galle .» Grogna t-elle

«Doucement jeune fille je viens en amie .»

«Dis plutôt que tu viens me demander un service ».

«Oui bon j'avoue … J'ai besoin que tu m'aides .. »

«Pas intéressée merci .»

Elle voulut partir mais la rousse la retint .

«J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de toi!»

«Je n'ai pas envie de t'aider .»

«Merci je savais que tu accepterais!»

«Mais … »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena chez elle . C'était une jolie petite maison blanche et argent très classe .

Andy en resta bouche bée . Comment cette ratée a t-elle pu s'acheter une maison comme ça?!

«Qu'est-ce que …?»

«Mon mari est un diplomate .»

«Ah … »

«Allez viens on va à l'intérieur .»

Elle l'emmena dans la maison et Andy fut sous le choc . Trois enfants deux garçons et une petite fille très mignon et tout aucun problème sauf un … Ce sont des enfants typés asiatiques!

«C'est qui ces gosses …?» Demanda la Blonde

«Mes gosses .» Répondit Laura

Arrêt cérébrale …

«QUOI?!»

«Je les ai eu avec un chinois . »

«C'est bizarre tu m'as dit que t'avais horreur des chinois ..»

«Plus maintenant . »

Un des garçons , le plus grand , arriva vers la Bimbo et lui tendit la main .

«Salut , je m'appelle Kevin . »Dit -il d'une voix affirmée

«Bonjour … »Fit Andy étonnée

Elle lui prit la main mais Kevin la gifla de l'autre main .

«Ca va pas non?!» S'emporta Andy

«Du calme ce n'est qu'un enfant .» Répliqua sa cousine

«Enfant mon cul …»

«Hé! Je ne tolère pas ce genre de langage à la maison .»

«Bon … Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?»

«J'aimerais que tu gardes Kevin Henri et Mélina .»

«Quoi?!»

«J'ai besoin de m'absenter et aujourd'hui personne ne peut les garder .»

«Ils peuvent pas aller à l'école?»

«Tu sais très bien que c'est les vacances .»

«Ah oui c'est vrai … »

«Je vous laisse les enfants .»

Elle fit la bise à Andy embrassa ses enfants et sortit de la maison .

Le plus petit des garçons , probablement Henri , se mit à courir autour du salon en criant comme un fou . La jeune fille se mit à lui courir après .

Et ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant que vas subir la jeune fille .

Entre course , sauts d'obstacle ( fauteuil , chaises écroulés par les enfants ) , évitements d'autres obstacles et écroulement par terre la pauvre Andy s'épuisa .

Jigmé cherchait activement Andy depuis deux bonnes heures . Dieu qu'elle était dure à trouver …

Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule solution pour la retrouver mais cela impliquait de le voir ..

Il n'en avait pas la force , pas pour le moment en tout cas . Il se sentait encore beaucoup trop fragile .

Pourtant il y avait que ça comme solution . Oh et puis zut hein si il faut il ne le verra pas .

Il arriva chez lui . Mais à peine il posa& un pied dedans il vit Bastian dans le salon en train de lire son éternel magazine érotique .

Il passa discrètement derrière lui mais le jeune homme lui prit soudain le poignet .

Reste là . Dit -il

Non . Répliqua Jigmé

Il se dégagea avec difficulté et couru vers la salle des miroirs . Son ami voulut le suivre mais il réussit à le semer à son grand désespoir .

Il arriva dans la salle des miroirs et s'appuya contre le mur , essoufflé et le cœur brisé .

Bon sang pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit comme ça? C'était vraiment injuste!

Enfin bref , il devait aller voir Andy .

Il vérifia les miroirs et découvrit enfin là où se trouvait la Bimbo .

Il la vit en train de faire la folle avec des gosses , il ne vit pas le visage de ces derniers .

Il nota l'adresse et alla dans la maison .

Il finit par la rejoindre dans la maison de Laura . Quand il arriva il la vit en train de se chamailler avec une petite fille aux traits asiatiques .

Il fit une tête toute étonnée .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» Demanda t-il

«Elle m'énerve …» Grogna la jeune fille

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?»

«Elle est jamais contente …»

«Je veux ma poupée!» Cria Mélina

«Ma pauvre je te plains …» Fit Jigmé

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur moi ..?»Gémit Andy

«J'aurais pu t'aider si j'étais vivant .»

Soudain Henry fonça sur lui … Et percuta violemment ses jambes il s'écroula par terre , assommé tandis que Jigmé hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux .

«Que … Que … Ji...Jigmé … Hen... Henry?!» Bégaya Andy , paniquée

«Mes jambes ...»Fit Jigmé d'un voix faible

«Ma tête .. »Gémit à son tour Henry

Quand Andy essaya de toucher le bras de Jigmé elle ne sentit rien du tout .

«C'est quoi ce bordel ..?» Grogna t-elle

«Qu'est-ce que t'as à grogner comme un lion constipé?» S'étonna Kevin

«Henry m'embête .» Mentit la Blonde

Que c'est lâche d'accuser un pauvre petit garçon qui est en train d'agoniser par terre …

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?!» S'exclama Kevin

«Je … Mais rien …»

«Elle m'a frappé … »Gémit le petit garçon

«Elle est méchante!» S'écria Mélina

Ils la firent s'écraser par terre comme une grosse merde . Jigmé se retient de rire .

«La ferme Jigmé .» Grogna la jeune fille

«Y a pas de Jigmé ici . »Répliqua Kevin , et toi tu vas jarter d'ici .

«Toi aussi la ferme .»

«C'est pas bien de dire des choses comme ça je vais le dire à Maman!»

« Roh tais toi donc »

« Je veux ma maman … » Gémirent Henri et Mélina en même temps

« Tu ne seras jamais mère » Lança Jigmé

La jeune fille soupire et commença à consoler les deux geignard qui finirent par se calmer .

L'Ange la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin . Elle commençait à changer petit à petit .

Il sentit soudain son bras lui lancer et se retient de crier de douleur .

Il y avait vraiment un problème …

Bastian était assis sur son lit et jouait avec une pièce de monnaie . Jérémy arriva vers lui et s'installa à côté de lui .

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive beau gosse?» Demanda t-il

«Je … Je crois que je suis en train de faire une connerie .» Répondit Bastian

«Quelle connerie?»

«Je … Suis en train de tomber amoureux .»

«D'un mec?»

«Ouais .»

«Comment il est?»

«Il est gentil , doux , attentionné , drôle , on est pas souvent ensemble mais quand je le vois de loin je suis sous son charme . Je le vois sourire et j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe c'est vraiment incroyable . Il me manque ...»

«C'est qui …?»

«Jigmé …»

Bam! Cœur brisé pour Jérémy!

Il baissa piteusement la tête . Hé oui , lui aussi a un coup de cœur pour Bastian … Un vrai tombeur celui la xD

«Ca va pas …?» S'inquiéta le tombeur

«Si si … Tout va très bien .»

«Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un Jéjé t'en fais pas .»

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux .

« Ouais …»Fit faiblement Jérémy

Andy faisait la vaisselle en chantant , c'était un très bon moyen pour se détendre avec ces enfants infernaux . Elle se tourna vers la table et vit soudain les trois petits monstres en train de la regarder avec admiration .

«Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ..?» Demanda t-il gênée

«Tu chantes bien ..» Fit Kevin avec un grand sourire rêveur

«On peut avoir une autre chanson?» Demanda Henri

«Hein? Euh …»

«Allez!» Surenchérit Mélina

«Ok …»

Elle se remit à chanter une chanson . Les enfants étaient captivés par la chanson , Mélina finit même par s'endormir sur la table .

La Blonde finit par la coucher dans son lit .

Après elle réussit à jouer à un jeu de société avec les grands avant de les coucher à leur tour plus tard dans la soirée .

Finalement c'était pas si compliqué les enfants .. Il suffit de les calmer en leur proposant des trucs qu'ils aiment bien . Elles finit par elle même s'endormir sur le canapé .

Jigmé rentra chez lui tard dans la nuit . Il ne vit aucune lumière ni aucune personne dans la horizons . Soulagé il rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit . Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre . Il était tellement crevé qu'il ouvrit même pas les yeux .

La personne traversa la chambre et s'assit sur le lit . Il sentit un effleurement sur son cou .

Il eut à peine le temps de frissonner qu'il sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes avec douceur et envie .

Il n'opposa aucune résistance . La personne interrompit le baiser et le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux … Bastian .. QUOI BASTIAN!?

Bastian lui prit les poignets et le smacka .

Son ami devint tellement rouge qu'il était sur le point d'exploser .

L'autre se mit à lui embrasser le cou . Jigmé se retient de gémir tandis que Bastien lui enleva son t-shirt et commença des bisous papillon sur son torse .

Jigmé lui caressa sensuellement la nuque , Bastian se mit à frissonner .

Il ramena sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion . Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser et lui ouvrit son pantalon .

«Attends …» Protesta Jigmé

«Quoi?»

«Pourquoi ….?»

«Te pose pas de question ..»

Il lui lécha le torse , remonta vers ses tétons et les lui suçota . Cela provoqua un violent gémissement à notre Ange préféré .

Son ami l'embrassa retenant le gémissement . Il enleva son propre t-shirt et le prit dans ses bras collant son corps contre le sien . Jigmé lui caressa le dos et il frissonna .

Il finit par lui enlever le pantalon et enleva aussi le sien . L'autre finit par se figer prêt à exploser.

Bastian lui embrassa le front en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille et lui caressa le torse .

Et commença alors une véritable danse sensuelle et remplie de jouissance et de plaisir qui les fit monter au 7 ème siècle .

Voilà!

Désolée je vous ai promis un truc bien promis un truc ouf mais j'ai voulu faire un compromis entre certaines qui aime le sexy et ma chérie qui aiment pas quand on montre tout j'ai fait de mon mieux!

Et j'aime les enfants mais j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait faire un truc marrant :p

Bref j'espère que cela vous a plu

A bientôt mes chouchous :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à la fête de la choucroute!

Coucou les doudous

J'ai eu du mal à faire cette suite ( ça se voit à mon retard ) j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas

Bonne lecture :3

Le lendemain Jigmé se réveilla dans les bras de Bastian qui dormait toujours à poings fermés .

Il avait dû mal à y croire .. Il l'avait enfin fait avec son amour de toujours ( oui vous comprenez pas cette phrase pour des raisons évidente mais ils se connaissaient avant je vous expliquerai dans un autre chapitre promis ) qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et c'est même lui qui l'a demandé .

Mais pourquoi maintenant? C'est ça qui est bizarre . Pourquoi faire ça maintenant … Non plus sérieusement pourquoi avoir fait ça tout court . C'était vraiment troublant .

Il voulut se lever mais son ami le serra fort contre lui et ouvrit les yeux .

«Reste là … »Dit -il d'une voix faible

«Pourquoi …?»

«J'ai envie de rester avec toi … Stp … »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et se blottit contre lui , Bastian lui embrassa le front .

«Dis …?» Fit Jigmé d'une voix timide

«Oui chouchou?»

«Pourquoi on l'a fait?»

Moment de silence …

«Parce que je t'aime .» Répondit simplement Bastian

Notre petit Ange se mit à rougir violemment et cacha son visage contre son cou son amant lui caressa les cheveux .

«Timide?» Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire taquin

«Oui … Parce que moi aussi je t'aime …»

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement .

Un peu plus tard Jérémy arriva devant la porte de la chambre et vit Bastian sortir de sa chambre .

«Ca va mec?» Demanda ce dernier un peu trop enjoué

«T'as baisé?» S'étonna son ami

Grillé …

«Co... Comment …?»

«Le rose de tes joues est significatif et t'es beaucoup trop enjoué pour ne pas l'avoir fait .»

«Sherlock pervers …»

«Jigmé …?»

«Ouais … Il dort encore , ça l'a épuisé . »

«Faut que tu fasses gaffe tu sais ce qui se passe quand on s'attache à un papillon»

«C'est vrai que tu en as fait l'expérience . »

Jérémy s'assombrit tout à coup . Jigmé arriva encore à moitié endormi .

«Bonjour …» Fit -il en se frottant les yeux

Jérémy s'enfuit en courant sans demander son reste .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» S'étonna l'Ange

«T'inquiètes , il s'est juste levé de pied gauche ce matin . »

Jigmé tendit les bras et fit une petite bouille de gamin .

«Câlin …?» Fit -il avec une voix toute craquante

Bastian eut un sourire attendri et le prit dans ses bras .

«T'es adorable …»Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

Son amoureux rosit légèrement .

Jérémy les observait l'air grave .

Pendant ce temps au lycée Andy essayait d'envoyer des messages à Jimmy sans résultats et les appels ne passaient pas non plus .

Pourquoi l'appelait-elle me demanderez vous? Elle ne le savait pas elle même .

Elle avait besoin de lui parler de Nadia , pour elle c'était presque une question de vie ou de mort sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi .

C'était vraiment frustrant d'avoir besoin de quelque chose sans comprendre la raison .

En parlant de Nadia la voilà qui arrive vers elle tout sourire .

«T'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux toi .» Lança Andy

«Oui c'est génial!»

«Qu'est-ce qui est génial?»

«Jimmy m'a invité personnellement au bal de fin d'année!»

«Nadia …»

«Je sais je sais mais … Il m'a dit que tout allait redevenir comme avant .»

«Comme quand il te trompait avec moi?»

«T'es vraiment …»

«Réaliste? Exactement C'est vraiment pas un mec fait pour toi , rends toi à l'évidence t'es trop bien pour lui et tu mérite mieux .»

«Alors je suis bien pour qui?»

«J'en sais que dalle … »

«Alors pourquoi tu parles de Jimmy?»

«Parce que tu peux choisir n'importe qui sauf lui!»

«Qui?!»

«Je sais pas!»

«Alors t'es conne!»

«Si c'est ça alors dégage!»

«Parfait!»

Elle partit sans demander son reste . La Blonde se mit un claque intérieurement mais pourquoi est-ce que ça lui fait mal? C'était vraiment bizarre ….

Jimmy arriva à son tour . Bon sang c'est le défilé ou quoi?

_Approchez approchez venez vite voir Andy les 50 premiers arrivés auront droit à un bisou! _

Maria …

_Oui chérie? _

Tu nous soûle là .

_Et …? _

Vas te prendre .

_Roohh … _

Bref passons , donc Jimmy alla vers elle des invitations à la main .

«Devine qui est invitée au bal de fin d'année .»Fit -il tout content

«Moi …?»

«Bingo! Le thème est … Festival de Cannes!»

«C'est génial ça!»

«Alors tu viendras?»

«Et comment rien ne me ferait plus plaisir .»

«Génial , ça va être super avec toi .»

Il lui embrassa la joue et repartit en sautillant presque . La Bimbo resta de marbre comme si rien ne s'était passé … C'était de plus en plus bizarre .

La journée se passa sans incident notable , comme dans un rêve ...

Quand Andy rentra chez elle elle vit Jigmé allongé sur le lit en train de lire un magazine érotique ( oui celui de Bastian xD ) . Elle s'installa à côté de lui et se blottit contre lui .

«Tu t'es encore disputée avec ton amie?»Demanda son Ange

«Je la comprends pas … Elle souffre à cause de ce mec mais elle l'aime toujours … C'est pas normal .»

«Tu sais trésor , quand on est amoureux d'une personne peut importe combien cette personne nous fait souffrir cet amour ne s'efface pas facilement il fat beaucoup de temps pour ça . »

«Pourquoi ça me fait quelque chose de la voir souffrir comme ça?»

«Parce que tu commences à vraiment devenir quelqu'un de meilleur .»

«C'est grâce à toi .»

Elle lui fit un smack sur la joue et son ami sourit . Andy se leva soudain du lit .

«Allez je dois pas me laisser abattre je dois me préparer pour ce soir!»Fit -elle

«Pourquoi?»

«Je suis invitée au bal de fin d'année , le thème ce sera festival de Cannes . »Lança Andy

«Mets une choucroute .» Fit Jigmé

«Une choucroute? Pourquoi?»

«Parce qu'il faut la choucroute!»

«Hein?»

«Les sois disant robes de princesses que les femmes se mettent on dirait des choucroutes .»

«Moi je pense pas …»

«T'es aveugle chérie .»

«Et toi t'es un salaud .»

«Je sais je sais …»

«Andy! A table!»S'écria sa mère

«Ma mère …» Soupira Andy

La femme arriva dans la chambre et … Se mit à crier subitement .

«Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe?»S'inquiéta Andy

«Un … Fantôme … »Gémit sa mère

Elle montra du doigt … Jigmé . Ce dernier eut des yeux ronds .

«Elle me voit?!»S'exclama t-il

«C'est bizarre … »

«Que … Que … »

La femme s'évanouit et fut rattrapée par sa fille juste à temps .

«Ca me fait peur .. »Lança celle ci

«Et moi donc … Je me demande bien comment ça se fait qu'elle puisse me voir .»

«Pourtant t'es bien mort … N'est-ce pas?»

«Oui oui … »

Il pouvait quand même pas dire qu'il était pas réellement mort elle le prendrait pour un fou … Enfin c'est vrai qu'au point où elle en était plus rien pouvait la surprendre maintenant .

Elle mit une belle robe dans les pourpre en dentelle avec une rose noir au niveau du cœur .

Elle s'était maquillé sobrement mais parfaitement , teint parfait , fard dans les tons chaud …

Bref , elle était parfaite .

«Bombe atomique en approche!» Fit Jigmé

«Merci petit ange chéri .»

Le garçon la prit dans ses bras .

«Comment t'y arrives …?»

«Je … Je ne sais pas .»

«C'est vraiment bizarre … »

«Allez vas à ta fête . »

«Ouais , c'est vrai qu'il est l'heure .»

Elle finit de se préparer elle sortit .

«Faut que je parle à Patrick moi …»

Il se dirigea vers la Maison .

Andy arriva à l'adresse indiquée et arriva … Devant une villa de bourgeois .

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça …?» Fit -elle en entrant

Elle arriva à l'intérieur et vit une … Fête de jeune tout ce qui a de plus normale .

Jimmy s'est encore foutu de sa gueule … Comme d'habitude .

Nadia arriva , habillée d'une petite robe d'été écrue qui flattait sa silhouette fine et délicate .

«C'est quoi cette tenue?»Demanda t-elle

«On m'a dit que c'était en mode festival de Cannes . »

«Non , le thème c'est fête de l'été .»

«Jimmy … »

L'intéressé arriva tout sourire et eut un sifflement admiratif .

«T'es belle Andy . »Dit -il

Nad lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes tandis qu'Andy se sentit légèrement rosir .

«Allez viens Nad on va s'amuser .» Lança le jeune homme en la prenant parles épaules

«Oui!»

Il l'emmena vers Thierry , un mec de leur classe très pervers et fêtard et un inconnu l'air pas très net . Andy hésita énormément puis finit par les laisser partir et par faire la fête avec d'autres filles populaires .

Quand Jigmé arriva à sa destination il fonça vers le bureau de Patrick sans même aller voir Bastian .

«Patrick!»Hurla t-il en entrant

Il vit Patrick allongé sur son canapé sirotant une grenadine .

«Que t'arrive t-il?» Demanda t-il l'air complètement zen

«La Mère d'Andy m'a repéré!»

«Comment ça repéré?»

«Je parlais avec Andy elle est venue et elle m'a venue .»

«Combien de temps?»

«Quelques secondes … Elle s'est évanouie juste après . »

«Alors t'es vraiment en train de redevenir humain … Normalement c'est impossible . Seulement 0,25% … »

«Ouais ouais … Bon fini le coup de violon et trouve la solution ..»

«J'en sais rien t'es le tout premier à qui ça arrive .»

«Pourquoi moi …?»

«Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? C'est peut être pour que tu arrête de nous soûler .»

«Mais!»

Il lui lança un coussin en pleine tête (d'où il le sort? Mystère … )

«Non mais ça va pas espèce de blasphémateur!»S'écria son Chef

«Tu n'es pas Jésus ta gueule .»

«Dégage ...»

«Y a que la vérité qui blesse … »

«Sors de mon bureau!»

Et c'est un renvoi magnifique du coussin Patrick égalise donc! Vas t-il avoir une contre attaque de Jigmé?

_Nekomi …? _

Oui?

_Ton numéro de commentateur est nulissime … _

Ok … Je boude! Nan je déconne … Bon bref Jigmé attrapa le coussin et le posa par terre .

«Tu vas voir Bastian?»Demanda Patoche

«Pourquoi j'irais le voir?»

«Apparemment vous sortez ensemble . »

«Tout le monde le sait?»

«Ouep . »

«La honte …»

«Allez vas y . »

«Ok … »

Il alla dans le salon vit Bastian en train de regarder la télé et s installa à côté de lui . Son amoureux l'enlaça et lui embrassa le front .

«Ca va mon cœur?»

«Fatigué .. »

«Tu veux regarder la télé avec moi?»

«Oui …»

Il le serra fort contre lui et ils regardèrent des films en amoureux .

Plus tard dans la soirée .

Andy cherchait Nadia des yeux quand elle vit Jimmy en train de fumer dans le balcon .

«Où est Nad?» Lui demanda t-elle l'air encore plus menaçant qu'elle le voudrait

«Dans la chambre doré … »

«C'est quoi ce ton?»

«Je .. J'ai fait une connerie . »

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?»

«Je .. »

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!»

«Je l'ai laissé .. Avec Thierry .»

«Pardon?!»

«J'suis désolé …»

Elle lui donna une gifle monumentale et fonça vers la chambre .

« C'est vraiment bizarre … » Pensa Jimmy

Elle fonça dans la chambre et vit l'inconnu assis sur les hanches de Nadia qui tentait de se débattre . Elle courut vers lui lui sauta sur le dos et se mit à l'étrangler . L'inconnu les fit tomber par terre tous les deux puis s'enfuit en courant .

La Blonde entendit son amie pleurer , elle se releva difficilement et alla la voir .

Elle la vit les joues rempli de coupure et de bleus et la robe toute déchirée .

«Ma pauvre chérie …»

Elle alla dans la salle de bain prit une trousse et secours , revint dans la chambre et s'installa sur le bord du lit devant elle .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là …?» Fit la jeune fille d'une voix très faible

«Je viens te soigner , idiote .» Répondit Andy en l'aidant à se redresser

Elle lui tapota la joue avec un coton imbibé d'alcool , Nad serra les dents pour pas crier .

«T'aurais pas dû suivre Jimmy .»

«Il m'a dit qu'il allait bien s'occuper de moi … Comme avant .»

«Nad …»

«Je sais c'est un salaud et je suis conne de lui faire confiance mais ça fait 6 ans que je l'aime c'est mon premier amour ça ne s'oublie pas du jour au lendemain .»

«Je sais mais … »

«De toute façon tu peux pas savoir t'as jamais été amoureuse!»

Touché! La Blonde serra les dents et lui mit le pansement .

«Crie pas .. »Gémit -elle

«Y a que les vérité qui blesse . »

«Ca me blesse pas mais t'as la voix trop aiguë ça me donne mal à la tête . »

«J'ai même pas eu mon bisou tant espéré … »

«Pareil … Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour en avoir de n'importe qui … »

Gros blanc … Silence pesant … Les filles se regardèrent longtemps … Puis reculèrent chacune de leur côté .

«Beurk …» Fit Nadia

«Même pas en rêve … Je n'ose l'imaginer …»

«Pourtant .. On l'a déjà fait .. Une fois … Et c'était pas si mal … T'en as même redemandé . »

«Je … »

«T'as dit que t'en voulais de n'importe qui , autant le faire avec un personne avec qui t'as déjà tenté l'expérience . »

«Peut être …»

La Châtain s'avança vers elle et lui caressa doucement le cou .

«Détends toi …» Souffla t-elle

Son amie ferma les yeux et elle l'embrassa d'abord timidement puis de façon plus appuyée . La Bimbo répondit tout de suite à son baiser et lui caressa le dos . Nad frissonna l'allongea sur le lit se calant bien sur elle et lui fit des bisous papillons du coin de la bouche jusqu'à son cou tandis que la Blonde s'agrippa au haut de sa robe et lâcha un gémissement . Elle revint à sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément …

«Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous faites?!»

Elles s'arrêtèrent net et devinrent blêmes . Jimmy se tenait devant elles des fleur à la main à côté de Thierry qui avait l'air super choqué .

«Ah … D'accord . »Dit simplement le premier , d'une voix extrêmement froide

Il partit sans demander son reste .

«Jimmy attends!» S'écria Nadia en se relevant

Elle le rattrapa et le retint par la manche , il se retourna et lui donna une grosse gifle .

«T'es vraiment une salope!» Cria t-il

«Mais … Mais … »

«Je voulais m'excuser moi … Mais t'as tout gâché .»

«Bah … C … Ballot … »

«T'es vraiment une ordure .. »

Il s'enfuit presque en courant . Andy qui en avait profité pour se faufiler derrière la jeune fille la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos .

«C'est un con … Il te mérite pas .»Lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille

«J'en ai marre je tombe que sur des salauds . »

«Tu vas finir lesbienne?»

Gros blanc … Puis ….

«Oui … Pourquoi pas?»

«Idiote …»

«Bah quoi je réponds à ta question . »

«Ouais... »

«Encore un bisou?»

«Non … C'est bon … Je vais plutôt rentrer .»

Elle lui embrassa le front et rentra chez elle sans même saluer les autres .

Plus tard dans la nuit …

Jigmé la rejoignit et la retrouva assise sur son lit les yeux dans le vide .

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle?»Demanda t-il

«Je … Suis perdue …»

Et voilà c'est fini! Ca se corse en peu j'ai l'impression .

Oui je sais c'est confus pour vous quand à la relation Bastian/ Jigmé dans le prochain chapitre je vous expliquerai ça plus en détail promis .

Bisous les chouchous


End file.
